


Stay

by itzlinh



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkwardness, Bff Raven, Mean Damian Wayne, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzlinh/pseuds/itzlinh
Summary: Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle and Reader dated in the past they went through a bad break up but still have feelings for each other. A mission forces them to reconnect. (Set after Justice League vs Teen Titans)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this series on Tumblr https://itzlinhwritesnerdythings.tumblr.com/  
> I just wanted to also post my works on here too I hope you enjoy.

You rev up your engine to your bike to beat Dick by a second, driving in circles around him after your victory. When you finally stop he steps out of his brand new Lamborghini he “borrowed” from Bruce.

“Ha, and here I thought 10 engine horsepower actually meant something” you taunt.

“I only lost because you cheated and went straight into the trees, I actually used the street and you barely beat me by a second” Dick defends as he takes off his sunglasses.

“Good Evening you two I wasn’t expecting any visitors this week let alone two familiar faces”

“Kori!” You shouted as you ran toward your friend for a hug

“Greetings to you too (Y/N) it has been far too long” she states as she returns your hug.

“It really has been too long,” Dick repeats as you released Kori from your embrace.

“Yes indeed Nightwing it has been far too long” Kori restated as the two of them looked into each other’s eye longingly.

“Yuck guys go get a room already jeez.” You teased as you walked into the tower.

~

The first face you see is Raven walking with an unfamiliar face. You run over as fast as you can towards her and hug her as quick as you can before she pushes you away.

“Hey, Ray you missed me?” You say as you squeeze her. Confused and slightly shocked Raven careful examined the crazed person hugging her and pushed the figure away

“Who..?? (Y/N)??”

“Ding ding ding hey Ray long time no see” You smiled as Raven confused face turned into a slight smile.

“No kidding you left two years ago, it’s good to see you again.”

“Yea, has it really only been two years ?” Before Raven could answer you the unfamiliar face beside her interrupted

“Who are you? How did you get in here and how do you know Raven” he questioned as he stood in front of Raven.

“Ah. You must be the new Robin, Damian Wayne.” You stated as you finally figured out who the unfamiliar face was.

“How did you..??”

“I told her.” A voice behind you said.

“Grayson! I knew you couldn’t keep your big mouth shut, who is this woman, one of your many nightly activities” Damian spewed as he glared at the former Robin.

“First of all Ew, second of all no I used to be apart of this team Dick is like a brother to me sleeping with him would be like incest plus he is way too old for me.”

“Hey I’m only 28”

“Which is eleven years too old”

“What’s with all the noise, because of it I lost the game,” Garfield said as he walked into the room.

“Yea sure that’s why you lost,” said a robotic voice who you can only assume is Cyborg aka Victor Stone.

“Hey, Gar!” You waved at him

“(Y/N/N)?!” He rushed over to hug you.

“(Y/N/N)! It’s been way too long why don’t you ever come and visit? Where have you been and did you bring present?” You laughed as you reached into your pocket to hand Garfield a wood carving from Africa.

“Here I know you didn’t get to take much when you left, I got it from a neighboring village they said that they knew your parents and gave me this to give to you.” You could see Garfield’s eyes water as you hand him the wood figure

“Thank (Y/N/N).” He says as he hugs you again. As Garfield realizes you from his hug Victor introduces himself

“Hello it’s nice to meet you, (Y/N) I’m…” Before he can finish you interrupted

“Victor Stone.” You said while smiling.

“How..?”

“Grayson probably told her” Damian interrupted still unsure of who you are exactly.

“Well not exactly,” You said before Dick could respond.

“It’s hard not to miss a face of someone who is part of the Justice League.” You said as you smiled at the annoyed Robin.

Before Damian could retort the doors to the living room open

“This is where you guys were, I finished using the training room if anyone wants a turn.” A familiar voice says as he walks towards the group. When he spots you standing with the group he stops in his tracks smiling awkwardly.

“Hey (Y/N), um long time no see,” Jamie said while waving awkwardly.

“Hi Jaime,” you said as you forced smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was awkward silence until Dick decided to speak up

“So now that pleasantries are out of the way,” he said as he walked over to the computer to input the drive.

“I actually came because I need your help guys” The room went dark and a screen appeared replacing the windows that were once had been.

“I’ve been tracking down a group that calls themselves H.I.V.E they’re essentially a cult, and recently they’ve been active in these cities" an assortment of red dots scattered across the global map displayed on the screen.

“That’s a lot of cities,” Garfield observed.

“Yea and that’s the least of our problems” you chimed in,

“They’ve been working with a group called ‘The Den’ who believe that everyone has the potential to be a metahuman.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Damian questions

“What’s wrong with that is they are taking people and experimenting on are not volunteering willingly,” you argue, showing a video you took in secret of a group of people being forced to endure the torturous experiments, begging to be let free of the confines, you grimace even though you had already freed them with Dick’s help.

“Ok, so people are being experimented to give them powers by force, why? What are they trying to accomplish?” Jaime asks while looking at Dick for answers.

“We don’t know yet,” Dick says sadly but continues,

“What we do know is that they are looking for a meta-power that can manipulate natural elements”

“Natural elements? What like the weather” Garfield asks, both you and Dick look at each other trying to find the right words to answer with. Dick quickly answers before drawing any suspicions,

“Yea Gar, something like that,” Dick answered trying to sound confident, but you know better, then he turns his attention to Victor Stone to address him,

“Cyborg I’m sorry to ask this of you but…”

“I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Victor interrupts as he opens up what you remember Dick calling a Boomtube to what you are assuming is Justice League headquarters.

“Bye you guys, and it was nice meeting you (Y/N)” Victor politely says before leaving through the wormhole.

“I’m going to use the training facility no one bother me” Damian states before leaving the room.

“Hey (Y/N) wanna play some video games, I have a lot more now,” Garfield says as he leans on you with his arm draped over your shoulder. You smile at him before grabbing his arm and moving it off of you.

“Maybe later Gar I’m kind of tired right now,”

“Oh, ok, later then,” he smiled sadly back at you which broke your heart a little. Before you could say anything Raven asked if you would join her in meditating in her room, which was code ‘let’s talk in my room now’. As you follow Raven to her room you felt someone staring at your back, when you turn around your eyes meet Jaime’s giving him an awkward wave, you turn around again to continue following Raven.

~

When you reach her room you notice how different it was from the last time you were there. The room is painted in a dark shade of purple with the window decorated with navy blue curtains that are slightly open to let a sliver of natural sunlight into the room, the shelves on the wall that used to be empty now hold scented candles as well as what seemed to be magical items or interesting trinkets.

“I see you redecorated,” you say walking towards one of the shelves to examine the trinkets.

“Yea Koriand’r insisted I ‘make it my own’,” she sighed as she went to sit on a round rug in front of the curtained window you hadn’t noticed till at that moment.

“Oh you were serious about the meditating” slightly surprised by her sudden floating in her meditating pose

“No, but I find this position the most relaxing, that and I don’t really have a chair in here.” with that statement you giggled and joined her in her meditating pose also floating when she gave you a slight smile you gave her a toothy grin.

“So what did you want to talk about Ray?”

“About why you left, and kind of why you are here.” she simply said. You sighed and looked at her,

“Ray, you know why I left.”

“Not really, you left a letter address to the whole team saying you found a clue to who you are, but nothing else,” she said obviously hurt from how you left without giving a proper goodbye.

“Ray…” before you can say anything else she interrupts you.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” there was a pause for a moment because you didn’t know what to say. Should you tell her the whole truth or just tell her apart of it. A little unsure of your own decision you quietly began.

“Well…kind of”

“What do you mean ‘kind of’?” she questions in a more deadpan voice than her normal monotone voice.

“You see, I found out where I’m from and who my parents are so there’s that but I still don’t know how I got my power or where my parents are if they are alive.” you sighed burying your face into your hands

“There are still so many questions I have that I want, no, I need the answers to.”

Telling Raven the truth was a lot easier than you thought maybe because she has already been inside your head and you in her’s. After a long pause, Raven spoke up again.

“May I,” she asks unsure if she still had the same permission as two years ago to enter your mind freely. Smiling at her you nod your head and put your hands in front of you with your palms facing up. She looks at you as though she was still unsure if she should enter your mind even though it was her idea.

“Ray,” you say startling her

“You are always welcome in my head you know” breathing out the breath she held in, then proceeding to hold your hands.

“Before we begin you do need to know I have Trigon in my head.” you stiffened at her statement staring at her with your eyebrows knitted.

“You have your dad in your head…. Why and how?” you said not meaning to sound high pitched. Raven just smirked,

“Yea, you missed out on a lot in the two years you were gone, you can look in my head for a catch-up, but be careful he is well…“ she paused for a moment trying to find the right words, but you knew what she was trying to warn you about.

"Raven it’s ok,” you gave a reassuring smile trying to convey that you wouldn’t fall for her father’s tricks. She nodded and closed her eyes, you followed her action. After some time you start diving into her mind looking for what happened after you left you started with the most recent event which was your recent hug attack, the next thing you see is how Raven’s father became apart of the jewel on her forehead and how she and the rest of the team met Damian, you go through many memories you finally reached the day you left. That memory had many emotions attached, anger, betrayal, sadness, and understanding.

“So you are (Y/n),” you heard a deep voice call to you

“You are the one that can free me from my imprisonment,” he states, you know who it is, you also know to not acknowledge his presence. Once he realizes you are purposely ignoring him he angrily threatens,

“How dare you mortal child ignore the call of a powerful being such as myself!” Being able to calm yourself from his sudden outburst you continue to ignore his calls.

“How does it feel to be hated from the ones that once trusted you, child?” With that statement, you grew stiff, knowing he has your attention he continues.

“They obviously do not trust you anymore, had you not noticed the way they reluctantly greeted you? Forced, unsure, I know my daughter was wary of you when she saw you.” you had your hands in fist closed your eyes and breathed in and out slowly, you weren’t about to let this monster get to you even if he was telling you the truth, acknowledging him would be the worst thing you can do. When you opened your eyes once again you were staring at Raven, she was staring back at you with worry in her eyes.

“I’m sorry” were the only words you could say at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I kinda pictured the mindscape to be similar to like the one in Justice League Dark but more organized. Let’s face it Raven probably has things organized in her head a lot better than most people and plus she has her dad in there bothering her all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N) = Your Nickname
> 
> (Y/F/P)= Your Favorite Pizza ( or food if you don’t like pizza)

After a couple minutes of silence, Raven started wiping away tears you hadn’t even realized were falling. Slowly you reached for her hand to stop her movements and took deep breaths, you repeated your words,  
“Ray, I’m so sorry,” you began to say before she interrupted you,  
“(Y/N) its ok I understand, I get it, why you left, why you just left a letter, it’s ok I forgive you,” she explained while trying to comfort you, wiping the stray tears away you looked at her trying to find the right words to say.  
“So you aren’t angry with me anymore? I mean I would understand if you were, the way I left wasn’t ideal…” you began to ramble and Raven rolled her eyes and interrupted again,  
“I was upset at you at first,” she began looking away from you,  
“I thought we were friends, and we had a more open and understanding relationship, when you left it felt like you threw me away, but not just me, the whole team, now after seeing what I saw,” she paused to look at your eyes, it makes you think she is a little more dramatic than two years ago, and you softly smile at that thought as she continues,  
“I understand why you did what you did, but what I don’t understand is why you didn’t ask for our help, from what I saw you and Dick teamed up by coincidence.” You sighed knowing how you were going to answer, but before you could Raven continued,  
“Don’t you dare give me that stupid answer you’ve been practicing in your head ‘because I didn’t want to see you guys get hurt’ isn’t a good enough answer (Y/N), you know we all have powers a side from Dick and Damian, even then we could have helped you,” she told you sturnly you sighed in defeat and began to tell her the truth knowing she didn’t see why you truly left but did see all the excuses you thought of to avoid this topic.  
“Raven I,” you paused thinking of what to say to her, knowing that she has been in your head,  
“Raven, I didn’t want to involve you guys in my personal problems, I felt like my problems were smaller than yours, I thought my problems were irrelevant, I mean compared to you guys, my problem seemed so minor, I’m just the one who has amnesia while you have your dad literally in your head, Kori is an exiled princess and Jamie is well stuck with that scarb until he dies, it just didn’t seem like finding out who I am or rather was seemed like a big priority on the list.” you finished looking down at your hands refusing to meet Raven’s eyes. She slowly reaches out to take a hold of your hands and you slowly look up from your lap to meet her gaze. You knew she would understand better than anyone else but you were still afraid. You were afraid of what you might find would make you lose your friends, so instead, you decided to push them away to protect yourself, hurting them more than you intended to. You knew that coming back to the tower would just hurt not only you but the people you left, but Dick insisted that the Titan’s help was necessary, mission before feelings was how he saw it. You finally breathed out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, and Raven gave you a rare smile along with a warm embrace as you cried into her shoulder as she spoke again,  
“I’ve missed you (Y/N) it hasn’t been the same without you,” she said as you felt her tears wet your shoulder also. You two floated there for what seemed like hours, in reality, it had only been twenty minutes of the two of you hugging and crying, before slowly letting go of one another and starting to giggle.  
“I missed you too Ray,” you say with a huge smile on your tear stained face.  
~   
After leaving Raven’s room you head down the hall to what used to be your room. Before entering you notice someone attempting to hide in the shadows watching you, you tilt your head down, you close your eyes and say,  
“Damian come out I know it’s you,” to your surprise he comes out of the shadows rather quickly.  
“How did you know I was here no one can find me during team bonding exercises so how could you?” ‘Team bonding? Does he mean hide and seek?’ You think to yourself then smile before responding.  
“Dick used to do the same thing all the time, saying ‘you should be ready for an attack at all times’ so it’s become a habit to notice when things are slightly off,” you say truthfully with more truth than you are willing to admit. Damian scoffs at your response,   
“Yea right, it probably has something to do with your powers I assume I’ve tried to look for your file in the database and nothing, just like Raven before, honestly Starfire really needs to keep track of you people better,” he says mumbling the last part more to himself. You turn around slowly finally facing him, you notice his eyes slightly widened at the sight of your face, a little insulted you were going to say something but he beat you to it.  
“You were crying,” he states, you stayed quiet remembering why you were headed to your room in the first place.  
“Yes, I was.” You confirmed you both stood there awkwardly until he spoke up again.  
“Why were you crying?” He asked curiously, you couldn’t help but stare at him confused to why he would care, Damian hardly knew you, a couple of hours ago he thought you and Dick were a thing, which you still thought was gross. Wary of his sudden kindness you answered,  
“Because that’s what happens when you have an emotional moment with your best friend you haven’t seen in two years.” Not meaning to sound as condescending as it came out, you cringe at your own words.   
“Look Damian I just want to go to my room and lay down for a bit you can question me all you want later.” You said trying to make peace with the Robin.  
“That’s fine I have all the information I need.” He says over his shoulder, to which you assume he is trying to look cool, you sigh and finally entered your room.   
Nothing has changed, but it does look a little cleaner than when you left, you guess Raven or Kori occasionally cleaned or rather dusted in your absence expecting you to one day return to your home in the tower. You smile sadly at the sight, walking over to the bathroom to wash your face. After leaving the bathroom you notice that your picture by your bedside has been placed face down. You go to retrieve it examining the frame, then turning it over to reveal a group photo of the team when Jaime first joined your team, or rather family. In the photo were Dick, Kori, Wally, Karen, Garfield, Raven, Jaime, and yourself. You remembered Wally running around with the camera taking photos of everyone throughout the day, and Garfield suggesting we take a group photo so he could post it online, Karen happened to visit that day, Raven and yourself were having a meditation session before getting interrupted by both Wally and Garfield, barging into the training room, and Jaime who at the time was the newest member of the Teen Titans. He was still learning how to get along with his scarb, being very distant from most of the group, with the exception being the eldest of the group, Wally, Kori, and Dick. You felt yourself tear up at that memory wiping away your tears before they had a chance to pour us. Falling on your bed face first, you close your eyes and breathed slowly hoping that would calm you down. It did, you fell asleep for about 5 minutes before you heard Garfield pounding at your door.  
“Hey (Y/N)! You hungry we ordered pizza, it’s vegan your favorite,” he said in a cheerful manner, you scoffed before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal your green friend.  
“We both know vegan is your favorite, and I hope you ordered (Y/F/P).” You said with crossed arms smiling at him. With a toothy grin, Garfield hooked his arm around your neck and started walking with you toward the elevator.  
“You know I’m just playing, of course, we did, well, I did, as soon as you and Raven left the room Dick and Kori left for some ‘alone time’,” he paused to shudder, “And Jaime well kind of was quiet, he didn’t even respond when I said ‘Chipotle is a Mexican restaurant’!” he yelled out the last part hurting your ear. Seeing you wince, Garfield rushed out an apology before the door to the elevator opened.  
“It’s ok Gar,” you say as you both stepped into the elevator, Garfield pressed the button that led up to the kitchen and lounge.  
“But (Y/N/N)…” Garfield began to say before you interrupted him,  
“But nothing it’s fine Gar honestly,” You giggled then continued,  
“I missed you.” You say turning to him smiling as he suddenly hugged you. As he was hugging you the elevator door opened revealing Jaime looking a little surprised that you and Garfield were embracing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime just stood there and just stared at you and Garfield, still in the elevator hugging, before clearing his throat, startling the both of you. Garfield let go of you immediately, 

“Hey, Jaime!” Garfield practically shouted

“What are you doing here?” he asked, in response, Jaime mumbled something, then shouted at his back to ‘shut up’.

“Huh?” you questioned, he refused to look at you

“Pizza.” was all he said before you and Garfield joined him. You noticed there were only a couple of slices left of (Y/F/P), and Jaime eating a slice. You sighed and grabbed a slice for yourself before they were all gone. During the whole meal Garfield was talking to both you and Jaime to fill in the heavy silence, neither you nor Jaime gave much of a response giving either grunts or nods of approval to whatever your talkative friend was saying. As if to make things more awkward, Jaime would either be staring at you when he thought you weren’t paying attention, or turn his head pretending that something else was more interesting like his cup or a fork while mumbling words that resembled ‘shut up’ to his back. One slice of (Y/F/P) and half of the vegan pizza, which you had to admit wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, you got up, about to leave when Garfield asked,

“So, (Y/N) where did you go exactly, when you left.” This question made you tense up, you turned to face Garfield, noticing that Jaime also perked up.

“I went to San Francisco,” you said casually, shrugging

“Apparently that’s where I was born.”

“What else did you learn?” Garfield asked urging you to continue with this puppy dog eyes, he literally turned into a dog. You dropped your head in defeat and sat back down and repeated his question.

“That’s a good question Gar,” you responded chuckling sadly, Garfield shifted back to his normal form and put his arm on your shoulder, looking at you with worry.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you, it just I didn’t really learn too much of my past other than my parents being researchers for a company called ‘Leo’s Corp’.” you took a deep breath knowing that they will find out anyways either from the mission or from Dick. 

“‘Leo’s Corp’ is, or rather was a cover for ‘The Den’, and…” before you could continue Jaime interrupted

“You’re parents work for the bad guys!” he shouted, you grimace but said nothing.

“You are telling us you’re parents are apart of the organization that is kidnapping people and torturing them to force out their powers,” Jaime said even louder stalk towards you before Garfield comes to your defense, coming in between you and Jaime which agitates him even more.

“Jaime calms down, and let them finish explaining,” Garfield says before Jaime stops and looks at you with such anger you flinch, and walks over to the sofa that was placed in the middle of the room, and sits facing away from you and Garfield.

“Thanks, Gar,” you said as he smiled sadly at you and nodded.

“I understand what it’s like not knowing what your parents actually do,” he began to say but paused and shook his head.

“But I still want to know what happened to you (Y/N/N).” he continued sitting down you smiled at him and looked over at Jaime. You knew that he would be listening even at the far distance, the scarab could easily enhance his hearing. You looked back at Garfield and began to continue your story but in a more quiet voice.

“Yes I found out my parents worked for ‘The Den’,” you repeated

“And I’ve been searching for clues to where they would be, I traveled all over the world.” looking down at your hands you sighed and continued

“I ended up in Miami when Dick and I teamed up to investigate the connections with ‘H.I.V.E’ and ‘The Den’,” you finish.

“Did you ever find them? Your parents I mean.” Garfield asks sweetly, but you gave him a tearful smile and shook your head. Immediately he grabbed you and pulled you into a hug, you buried your face into his shoulders crying for the second time that day, not hearing Jaime get up and walk out into the elevator leaving the room.

“I’m sorry (Y/N),” Gar said holding you tighter.

“If you would have told us before we would have understood.” he continued

“I know Gar, I’m sorry I just didn’t want to bother you guys, I didn’t….” you began attempting to apologize through your sniffs.

“(Y/N)” Garfield interrupted,

“It would have never been a bother, you are our family, I’m madder that you didn’t think to call us if you needed help,” he said softly.

“I’m sorry” you repeated.

“Its ok, I forgive you,” he told you as your tears streamed down your face you peeled away leaving some space between the two of you and smiled causing him to also smile back at you.

~

You left the kitchen feeling better than earlier and entered your room. Walking into your bathroom to freshen up, as you walk out you notice a letter on your bed. Opening it you saw a poem written in pen. It read,

 

You were the breath of fresh air I longed for

The wind that always blew me away

Your energetic spirit could send blue skies my way

You were my sun, my moon, my world

Until you went away

The last thing you left me was a broken heart 

You shattered that day.

 

It wasn’t signed but you knew who it was from, he wrote you poems when the two of you were together, he would leave you one every day, except the day you left. You noticed the paper was crumbled and flattened. You put it with all the other poems Jaime wrote for you, in the secret drawer in your desk. You delicately put the poem in before walking back to your bed to lay down. You knew that Jaime would not be happy with you coming back to the tower when things ended too badly between the two of you. Even if your powers were to turn back time the only thing you would change would be that you contacted Ray and Gar more than your postcards you would send on their birthday. It was 11:00 pm when Dick told you to suit up, he notified you about H.I.V.E activity in an abandoned warehouse. By 11:05 you were ready to go, dawning on the uniform you had recently been wearing. It consisted of black military boots, black spandex leggings, gray tee shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket. You headed down toward the garage to see that Raven, Damian, Garfield, and Jamie were already there, with their uniforms on.

“Is that what you’re wearing that’s hardly a uniform” Damian comments as he sees you walk into the garage towards your motorcycle you arrived with. You rolled your eyes,

“Not everyone can have their costume made out of kevlar and plus this is what helps me blend in I’m not exactly known around the world,” you respond

“It’s a good look,” Raven complemented, you thanked her with a smile. A couple of minutes later Dick and Kori finally arrived and debriefed you guys in what to do.

“Alright guys here’s the plan,” Dick began,

“Raven and Robin you two will sneak into the Computer room and gather any or all data or useful information you can.” the two nodded in agreement.

“Beast Boy, you’ll need to transform into a mouse and crawl into any small openings you can find, then wait for my signal,” he gave a thumbs up in understanding.

“Beetle and Vitalus you will be our main distractions so make it big and make it loud.” you looked over at Jaime, who was avoiding your gaze and looked away looking at Dick with pleading eyes.

“And Starfire and I will try to find more intel about the location they are keeping their test subjects.” he finishes. You quickly interject before Dick could say ‘does anyone have any questions’.

“Nightwing I don’t really think that Blue Beetle and I would make a good team maybe I can go by myself and Blue can go with Beast Boy?”

“No, the best course of action would be for you and Blue to do it together, the plan will work better this way.” you sigh in defeat and nodded, then got on your bike, and said

“Fine,” putting on your helmet you looked at the group and continued,

“I’ll meet you guys there.” before anyone could stop you, you sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khaji Da (Scarab)’s words will be _italicized ___

As you rode off Jamie stared at your back, questioning himself, maybe he shouldn’t have given you the poem the way he did, plus what he wrote weren’t very understanding or loving, he just wanted you to know that he wasn’t happy when you left and it hurt him a lot. His thoughts were interrupted by Khaji Da, what he learned to be the scarabs name,

_Jaime your former partner was obviously put off my your romantic gesture, you should apologize. _He rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.__

____

_I suggest you get flowers and chocolate, it was the most advised gift to give to an adolescent partner unless you can afford jewelry then I suggest you purchase that instead. _Jaime groaned at the scarab’s advice before hearing his name being called by Garfield.__

______ _ _

“Blue! Blue Beetle! Jaime! Hey! Hello! Yo, dude!” Garfield shouted at him while flailing his arms around in front of Jaime.

______ _ _

“Huh? What?” Jaime replied,

______ _ _

“Nightwing said that we should hurry up and meet Vi there,” Garfield said narrowing his eyes at his blue friend.

______ _ _

“Oh, Ok.” nervously chuckled getting ready to fly off in his suit before Garfield stops him.

______ _ _

“What are you doing?” his green friend questioned grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

______ _ _

“What?” looking at Garfield confused, as Garfield rolled his eyes,

______ _ _

“No, we’re taking the Titan Jet” pointing the vehicle, that everyone else seems to already be in.

______ _ _

“Oh, sorry.” Jaime sheepishly said as the two of them joined the others in the jet.

______ _ _

~

______ _ _

You arrived before everyone else at the mission sight, taking this opportunity to secure the perimeter. You saw two guards at the front entrance and about five at the back entrance. When the team got there you told them your findings, then you guys split up to your assigned partners. You guided Jaime to the back entrance where there were more people while Dick and Kori went to the front entrance, hoping that the distraction in the back will prevent anyone from noticing their intrusion. The walk began with awkward silence then Jaime spoke up,

______ _ _

“Vitalus huh? You don’t go by Breyze anymore?” you didn’t even turn to look at him but answer him anyway.

______ _ _

“No not for a while” hoping that he would not press on.

______ _ _

_Jaime, you fail at making conversation with your former partner, initiate romantic gesture, get down on one knee and proclaim your love. ___

________ _ _ _ _

“What no!” Jaime shouted from behind you making you slightly jump,

________ _ _ _ _

“Huh?” you paused with a questioned looking back at him,

________ _ _ _ _

“Not you the …” he nervously said as he pointed to his back.

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh…” you said continuing on your path.

________ _ _ _ _

_I believe the green being known as Garfield would say ‘smooth one’, _the beetle said to Jaime, as he groaned and whispered ‘shut up’ hoping you didn’t hear him or questioned what the Khaj Da was telling him. It took less than five minutes to reach an area that was still hidden yet close enough for an attack. You contacted Dick to let him know the two of you were in position and Dick gave you the go ahead. As you close your eyes you have your arms at your side with your palms open. Focusing all your energy on the air around before levitating off the ground slowly, having all the guards point their weapons at you. When you opened your eyes a huge blast of wind made them all fall to the ground. You landed gently in front of the guards as one was about to shoot you Blue Beetle comes in and shields you from the gunfire. You thanked him and the two of you began your attack on the guards. Both of you have always worked well together in the field and Nightwing knew this, it’s the reason he had you, two teams, up.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a never-ending amount of guards coming at the both of you, while you were seriously fighting to make sure to keep them distracted from the real objective, but someone else was distracted, your mission partner Blue Beetle. His mind didn’t seem to be in it and his body moved mechanically like the scarab took over his body to protect the host. Jaime’s mind was elsewhere, actually, his mind was on you, trying to figure out how to start a conversation with you without messing up, then thinking about why you would change your alias. Why change it from Breyze to Vitalus? He questioned to himself mainly until Khaji Da interrupted his thoughts. Jaime stops thinking about why they changed their alias and concentrate not dying.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So when did you change it,” Jaime asked as he shot sonic waves at the guards approaching.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really?! Now?!” you say as you punch another guard in the face.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jaime, I warned you not to use their new alias as a topic of conversation at this point in time. Get them a gift first and bribe the answer out of them. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yea… Sorry, bad time maybe after” Jaime said choosing to ignore what Khaji Da was saying. The two of fighting against a large number of enemies, that continued to come your way, until you heard Nightwing on the comms.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Vi, Blue time to go we got what we need.” You glanced over at Jaime and shouted at him,

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“BLUE!” he glanced over at you giving the person he had gripped by the collar a knee to the stomach, then flew over to your side. You began closing your eyes and took in deep breathes, as the fog started to encase the area, freaking out anyone that was still conscious. You opened your eyes and took a hold of Jaime’s arm and started darting away with him dragging behind you. Entering an alleyway you stop and turned to him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Power down,” you say letting go of his arm, missing the feeling of your touch, he looked at you and then his suit faded away leaving him in a black long sleeve and jeans. You observed him admiring for a moment before turning away so he wouldn’t see you blush.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I see you wear clothes now under that armor,” you comment, giggling at the memory of him being too embarrassed to power down before because he would only wear boxer briefs under his armor. Blushing Jaime responded with a huff and crossing his arms,

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t know Khaji Da could adjust the settings so I could wear clothes under the armor.” you laughed and started taking off your jacket then shirt. Shocked at your actions Jaime started yelling,

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are…” before he could finish his sentence you pushed him against the wall and covered his mouth with your hand.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I believe this is what is called making a move, now continue the mating process. __Jaime mumbled what sounded like ‘what’ into your hand, and you rolled your eyes.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shut up, I’m changing they will be looking for us and any activity that seems strange around the area, I’m going to let go and you will turn the other way and shut up agreed.” it wasn’t a question but more of a command, you slowly released Jaime and continued to quickly change. You took out a shirt from one of your jacket pockets, and put it on then gave Jaime your jacket,

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Put it on,” you said as you start to roll up your leggings to knee length. Standing up straight and facing Jaime, noticing that he still hasn’t put on the jacket. You eyed him with annoyance, he noticed your piercing stare,

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What wrong?” you growled, Jaime looks at you and mindlessly says

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But what if it doesn’t fit” immediately regretting his words, he was about to say something else before you asked

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And what is that suppose to mean?” with a warning tone and a hand on your hip you stared daggers at him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jaime, I suggest you put on the clothing before I find a new host, _Kaji Da said into his head as Jaime quickly put on the leather jacket. He was pleasantly surprised that it fit, you rolled your eyes,__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a special fabric I had found in my travels its like kevlar but also like spandex, I had it made into a jacket, pants, boots, and gloves.”Jaime noticed these were all elements of your new outfit.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It can pretty much fit everyone and still retain its shape,” you say peeking out of the alleyway before motioning to Jaime as you walk out of the alley. He joins you but is surprised that you suddenly cling to his arm giggling. Realizing that the two if you were receiving curious and disgusted stares from strangers. Jaime’s face turned red as he looked at you, your hair was disheveled and your cheeks were slightly rosy, he looked away, facepalmed and groaned into his hand. The two of you walked like that for about two and a half blocks, and then you let go and started walking ahead of him. Jaime quickened his pace and matched your strides, he began panicking, not knowing how to start a conversation with you without sounding like a jerk. He began opening his mouth then closing it and opening it again, not being able to find the right words. Then you paused and pointed at a bench,

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If you want to talk, then over there should do,” you said as you started walking over to the bench with Jaime tailing you fidgeting, unsure of what to say to you. When you sat down you patted the seat next to you and Jaime cautiously sat down next to you. The two of you were silent for about five minutes before you spoke up.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you want to know first Jaime?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I honestly like how I wrote Khaji Da, I love my sarcastic little scarab.


	6. Chapter 6

You wouldn’t face him you kept your gaze forward towards the street you two had entered from. He looked at you for a moment more, then turned his attention to the street you were keen on studying.  
“When you left…” he paused trying to find the right words, leaning forward with his palms close together,  
“…was it because of me?” his voice was vulnerable like he was blaming himself this whole time. You glanced at him then back at the street and sighed.  
“No, it wasn’t, but you helped with my decision,” you begin to say as he started to look back at you with longing in his eyes,  
“It was my time to go, I mean everyone has to leave the tower at some point.” you tried to joke but Jaime stayed silent. You turned to face Jamie to find that he was still staring at you,  
“Remember that mission we went on before I left?” you asked as he nodded at you,  
“Well, remember how I got separated from you guys?” you paused as you replayed the event in your head, not expecting him to remember the details of that day. When he spoke up it surprised you,  
“You said something about getting attacked by a shadow person, I think,” he said as he looked down at his hands, seemingly unsure of what to do with them. You looked at him expecting him to tell you that it was his scarab that reminded him, but that never came. You continued now looking down at your hands you had clasped together,  
“Yea, both literal and figurative,” you mumbled, he looked at you questioningly but before he could ask you spoke up again.  
“They were a shadow from my past, that had the power to manipulate their body to act as a shadow,” you explained.   
“They told me they could help me, that they would help find out about my past.” you couldn’t look up or bare to look at Jaime which left you in your current state of frozen guilt.  
“I knew it was selfish, but I felt that I needed to know who I was. When I left it was the hardest thing that I could ever do, but it had to be done.” you felt his hand, closest to you, gently touch your shoulder. You feel your eyes water yet again, you really need to stop getting so damn emotional, but you couldn’t help yourself, you’re young and stressed. Trying not to let the tears slip you cover your eyes with your hands, feeling Jaime softly rub your back in attempts to sooth you.   
“I learned a lot about what my parents did in the past, but not much of who, or what I am.” your breath started to become erratic, so you tried to force your breath to slow down.  
“And what I did learn, just left me with more questions.” you tried your best to keep yourself from having another emotional breakdown but the crack in your voice was still evident. Jaime felt bad for his reaction to your news earlier, he was a complete jerk and he knew it at the time he had his scarab reprimand him at the time, but now he felt worst. You didn’t deserve that, and he knew his feelings for you clouded his reasoning, and his actions didn’t help. He pulled you in closer ignoring Khaji Da’s not so silent observations and advice, He pulled you in closer while thinking if a way to apologize about his attitude towards you, when you have been nothing but kind and honest to him and the other Titans. You turned to him and smiled sadly before saying  
“After our fight, I felt like I had no place in the tower, that once I found out who I was then I would finally feel complete.” He couldn’t speak, words were caught in his throat. You quickly tried to reassure him leaning away from his embrace, much to Jaime’s disappointment. You tried to apologize without making it seem like it was Jaime’s fault that you left because it wasn’t, he just gave you a little push,  
“But it wasn’t because of you, it’s just that what you said. No I mean it’s because you were right. I mean it was…” You were failing to comfort him that it wasn’t his fault, it was like every word that came out of your mouth blamed Jaime, when you didn’t. Jaime winced at your words before interrupting your rambling,  
“It’s ok (Y/N) I know I was a complete jerk to you, heck I didn’t even try to understand what you were going through at the time.” He said as he reached out for your hands.  
“I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me again because I would deserve it.” He continued looking down at you hands in his grasp, relieved that you didn’t pull away.  
Jaime apologizes so you can hug and kiss your partner. When Jaime was just about to do as Khaji Da demanded suggested, you two were interrupted by none other than Nightwing.  
“Blue Beetle, Vitalus, come in.” He said into the comms, as Jaime sighed loudly before answering,  
“Blue here, what’s up” Jaime nearly growled,  
“You two need to come back to the tower, Vi, you’re gonna want to see this,” Dick informed you two before signing out. Jaime thought for someone who goes by the name ‘Dick’ he sure knows how to cock-block. As Jaime was momentarily lost in his thoughts when you pulled your hands away. Missing his warmth you crossed your arms over your chest as you get up from the bench you say,  
“Come on Jaime we should get back.” You start walking away from the bench as Jaime stumbles to follow you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Is it bad that I really like to write cliffhangers? Oh and the reader isn’t usually really emotionally fragile, but because they had been through an emotional trip via psychic link can leave you in a fragile state, plus they also disclosed some information about their journey to Gar (and Jaime) and now having a lot of emotional moments can really break a person down.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime caught up to you and grabbed your arm. He took off your jacket and placed it on your shoulders.

“Come on I know you’re tired, I’ll give you a ride,” He said as he walked you to an alley and shifted into his armor. You try to refuse his offer,

“Jai- Blue, I still need to get my bike so it's ok I’ll meet you back at the tower, you say as Jaime quickly grabs your arm again. Before hearing Raven on the comms,

“(Y/N) Damian brought your bike back, he said something about it being surprisingly fast and easy to maneuver?” she said before signing off.

“He stole my bike!” You shouted into the comms and looked over at Jaime with wide eyes,

“Yea sorry he does that,” he said while giving you an apologetic look

“Alright fine,” you sighed turning off the communicator

“I’ll go back with you,” you grumbled reluctantly, Jaime chuckled at your response and opened his arms to you. You reluctantly walked over to his extended arms and stood there as he smiled at you amused by your pouty attitude. You yelped in surprise when he suddenly scooped you into his arms, carrying you like a princess. You automatically placed your arms around Jaime’s neck as he flew off into the sky.

_Jaime your partner is shaking you should calm them down I suggest a kiss on the lips or forehead. I strongly recommend the former. _Jaime grunted at Khaji Da’s comment and you loosen your grip.__

__“Sorry was I holding on too tight?” you asked, not used to being carried in the air, you usually would have flown yourself but Jaime was right you were too tired to use any more of your powers._ _

__“No!” he shouts at you, his voice makes you jump as he tightens his grip around you._ _

__“No,” he quietly repeats, sighing_ _

__“Sorry, I…I just… I was responding to the Scarab not you,” he stumbles to say, You giggle and relax into his arms enjoying the feeling while it lasts. Jaime sighs in relief, reluctant to go faster so he can have this moment last a while longer. He continues to fly with you in his arms in silences, both of you enjoying each other’s presence not wanting to ruin the moment._ _

__~_ _

__As soon as the two of you landed Jaime reluctantly put you down, not wanting to part with you, his touch lingering longer than needed._ _

_Jaime pulls them into a hug and gives them a passionate kiss. _Jaime groaned and you immediately felt bad and hurt. Where you too troubling to him? Did he find it bothersome to carry you back? Looking down at your face Jamie immediately panicked, he saw the hurt as you turned away from him, but before he could say anything Damian and Dick appeared.__

____“You’re finally here,” Damian announces coldly_ _ _ _

____“What Damian means is now that you are here we need to talk,” Dick says as he ushers you inside for a debriefing, leaving a guilt-ridden Jaime on the roof of the tower._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____Entering a room filled with monitors running different programs Dick began to repeat how the mission plans were a success before he gets into what was recovered. Not wanting to stand any longer you find a seat and intently listened to Dick,_ _ _ _

____“We found more testing facilities, (Y/N) you were right, they are planning something big.” He said as one of the monitors started to emphasize his point by flashing parts of the plans as well as footage of the experiment conducted on subjects. Wincing at the thought of you possibly being one of those subjects. Your thoughts were interrupted by Dick pausing the video._ _ _ _

____“Yea they are starting to target kids with certain genetic anomalies, like you,” he spoke softly watching carefully watching your reaction._ _ _ _

____“What?” your eyes grew wide if only for a second not_ _ _ _

____“Well, you obviously weren’t born with your powers,” Damian states, rolling his eyes behind his mask he still wore._ _ _ _

____“Yea, but how are they finding these kids? Like it’s not like it’s going to be completely obvious that there is something in our DNA.” You argue back as Damian tt’s and turns his face looking away from you. Clearing his voice Dick continues to debrief you,_ _ _ _

____“They seem to be targeting people at random, mostly what society calls trouble youths.” to show his point one of the screens shows professionally taken photos of children and teens from orphanages or just on the street hanging out with friends laughing, not knowing what horrors they were about to go through._ _ _ _

____“So runaways and orphans, got you,” you say dismissively so he could move on with the next plan of attack, but then you came to realize something was off,_ _ _ _

____“What I still don’t get is how they are finding those specific kids, not every ‘troubled youth’ is going to have it in their blood,” you questioned as Damian scoffs at your ignorance._ _ _ _

____“Apparently for certain orphanages, they seem to be conducting DNA testing and covering up as free flu shots or routine checkups,” Dick patently explained,_ _ _ _

____“As for those who are considered runaways, it’s more random, sometimes they target kids who seem to have more physical capabilities, other times they seem to target those who are more creative in thieving.” he grimly speaks. Dick continued to talk about the different ways The Den and Hive found those with the DNA compatible with the experiments, they called it “Project Unicus”._ _ _ _

____“The two main heads of ‘Project Unicus’ are the two head scientist at ‘The Den’, they’ve been working on this for what seems like years,” Dick says as he brings up the picture of the two head scientist._ _ _ _

____“I know them,” you say in shock, Dick looks at you wide-eyed while Damian studies you carefully._ _ _ _

____“From where (Y/N)?” Dick questioned,_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know but they seem familiar.” you closed your eyes trying to file through your scattered memories._ _ _ _

____“Tt of course they do, they were probably the ones that experimented on you. Didn’t you hear what Nightwing said, they’ve been working on this ‘project’ for years, you were most likely a failed experiment.” Damian comment while rolling his eyes seemingly uncaring of this new information._ _ _ _

____“Look you little…!” You shouted standing up from your chair as it falls from behind you as loose leaf papers scatter everywhere._ _ _ _

____“(Y/N)! ” Dick shouts making you realize what you were about to do to the young Robin._ _ _ _

____“Damian you don’t know what you’re talking about so would you, you know to zip it.” Dick interrupts._ _ _ _

____“Ok we are definitely headed towards the right direction, but maybe we all just need to take a good night rest and we can figure out something tomorrow while Cyborg goes through the data I just sent him.” You nodded in conformation leaving the room but not before giving Damian a glance and rolling your eyes. Going down the hall towards the elevator you decide to head down to the training room rather than your own room. With so much on your mind, how could you sleep?_ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____You reached down to the level of the training room and walk through the doors and see a barren room with only a weapons rack. You walk over to the weapons rack when you spot the control module. You press a few buttons and a gang of ninja appears._ _ _ _

____“Ohh, this will be fun,” you said as you start the training simulation._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____You hear the double door to the training hall open, but you were so focused on the hologram dummies to see who had entered. Hearing someone clear their throat you stop the training session before turning to see Jaime._ _ _ _

____“(Y/n)? Why are you here at this time?” Jaime said, seemingly surprised to see you were still up. He walks up to the control module and shuts off the simulation._ _ _ _

____“Hey! Why’d you do that?” you exclaimed still feeling the adrenaline from training, you turn to confront Jaime with both your hands raised in the air. Shaking his head while sighing he waited until you were at arm’s length before speaking again._ _ _ _

____“It’s like 2 in the morning.” he softly said with worry in his eyes. You glanced at the clock above the doorway realizing that he was right. Calming your nerves with a deep breath before you spoke up,_ _ _ _

____“I couldn’t sleep, so I’m here. Why are you here?” you began to stretch so your body wouldn’t feel too sore. You reached down to touch your feet stretching out your legs not meaning on giving Jaime a perfect view of your butt._ _ _ _

____“I… I… ummm….” He began to stutter trying to look anywhere else but your butt._ _ _ _

_Jaime, you’re heart rate is too high. Is there a threat nearby? ___

____“No.” he whispered harshly under his breath._ _ _ _

______“No?” you repeated now standing up straight and facing him as you began working on your arm stretches._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No I … um… I wanted to see how you were doing, just with everything that happened… it’s a lot.” he finally said regaining his composure, although his face still had a light dust of pink._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yea… It is,” you say as you stop your stretches all together, with your eyes cast downward remembering what Damian and Dick had to say about the two scientists._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,“ Jaime gently places his hands on your shoulders,_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You wanna talk about it?” you look up and meet Jaime’s chocolate brown eyes,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s not much to talk about Jaime,” you say looking away not being able to handle the gentle look he was giving you. You started walking away only hearing Jaime groan,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really you’re walking away,” he says harshly, hurt and annoyed by the response he got from you._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not like I’m leaving the tower yet Jaime, I’m just going to my room to get as much rest as I can before I get interrogated by Damian again,” you say as you put away some of the weapons you used during the training simulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you seriously planning to leave again?! You just came back literally yesterday and you’re planning to leave us again!” He shouts at you as you attempt to leave the training room, Jaime stalks behind you taking hold of your arm forcing you to turn around._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This could be my chance, Jaime, to find out who I really am!” you yell back at him, as his hands find your shoulders,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who you are is (Y/N) and your past shouldn’t dictate what defines you!” He softly says back. He looked into your teary gaze before giving a quick glance to your lips. With a sudden rush of confidence, he pulls you in and smashes his lips into yours, not giving you a chance to react he then quickly releases you and leaves you standing there breathless and confused._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
